eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
La DEA of Libra:Detailed Walkthrough (P3)
Chapter 3 Visit all the town events and pick up the two new quests: 廃坑跡Ｂ６Ｆ西, 鷲獅子の山. After, proceed to the Kadora mines (B1). Go right and pick up the chest that is available, then take the elevator down to B4 and take the path Revia took so all the missing chests can be obtained. Head down to B5 and keep going to trigger an event. The chest in B5 cannot be obtained until Chapter 9. After seeing the event, you will immediately be at B6. Head down the road, loot the chest, and fight a few worms as they are blocking the elevator. When the elevator becomes unlocked, head to the huge swirly area with a lot of guards. If you choose to head back to the town, there will be additional town events along with a purple '?' event in the warehouse area, as well as blue girl along with Kun. These all will be done later. 'Orivudo's Palace (オリヴドの宮)' - Kadora Mines B7F View the short scene and you will notice the icon to exit to the town is no longer usable. Simply either move inner within the map or back upstairs, and an unavoidable scene will trigger. Lilitem will transport you to Orivudo's lair through the scene. H-scenes with her will be automatically triggered. When the option selection is available, choose: 儀式を終わらせる. We want to defeat Orivudo as it will unlock an additional area at a later time. You can now control your characters and be in Orivudo's palace. Simply proceed and loot all available chests. Head downstairs and a room is completely locked. There are a lot of gargoyles that contain colored crystals. The solution is shown on the right. Proceed into the room and there will be another puzzle. The solution is simply push all the statues in the same direction shown on the picture, and the door to the south will be unlocked leading to a set of stairs going up. Head upstairs, and there will be a recovery point. Orivudo is two doors up ahead. Orivudo (Celica Level cap 44): He can possibly be the hardest boss that is ever faced at this stage of the game simply due to his 5x5 Frost attack. It can easily 1 shot your character if they are not defending and/or if Shuri doesn't have the Ice Element Armor equipped (If you don't have one and you need one, reloading of an older save file is necessary). Put on the Fire Element sword that was obtained in B2 for Celica and use single target physical attacks. Stacking HP/Magic Defense/Piercing is mandatory, especially for low levels. If the boss is too hard, pray that he doesn't cast his magic spells. His abilities are as follows: *8 second cast / 11 second delay: 5x5 Frost Attack. It also has a chance to lower your overall combat speed. *5 second cast / 8 second delay: 3x1 Darkness Attack. *12 second cast / 6 second delay: 3x3 Physical attack. *12 second cast / 6 second delay: 3x1 Physical attack. *8 second cast / 4 second delay: 3x1 Physical Attack. Once he's defeated, his portrait is unlocked, granting +3 to level cap. Additionally, Liliem will now permanently join your party. Her portrait will also now be unlocked, granting another +3 to level cap. Proceed forward and loot all the chests. Eventually you will encounter this room. The hint here is you need to move the statues in the direction that they were originally facing inside the room from the first picture. To the right is the solution to the puzzle. The chest contains a key that can open all the green doors. Instead of moving up stairs, head back down to B8. The door in front of the two statues from the first picture is now gone after Orivudo's defeat. But before heading there, make sure you loot the chest past the door shown on the left picture as we now have the key to unlock green doors. Make your way out and open every chest on the way. There will be two chests that cannot be obtained until Cowra joins your party with her 'Maze' function unlocked (Breaking walls). Eventually, the set of stairs will lead you back to Kadora B6 (West), where you originally started in the beginning of the chapter. Simply head back to the town. Immediately, Valefor will be introduced. Visit all the town events. The two most important ones for this round of events is the purple ? event in the Warehouse area (Lore purposes in this playthrough. Refer to Endings page for more information), along with Kun's event with the little blue girl. Once you speak to Kun, quest 薬草の採取 will be available from the bulletin board. After speaking to Rinsha, there will be a new event where you can speak to an old man called Zenn. After speaking to him, his portrait will now be unlocked. New Monster Stone collection quests are now available from the bulletin board. Moreover, there will probably be '!' on every location. To save yourself sometime, simply speak to Saria to proceed with the story.' If you decided you want to beat the optional swirly boss instead of using the Wand Saria possess, then speak to Cowra (She will only be there is Shunyo Pass event listed below has been completed), and nobody else. However, make a save file prior to this. Doing this will ultimately lead to the Canon Ending: Saria will not be kidnapped by Rudon, which means Rudon isn't defeated. Abeloos' ending requires Rudon to be defeated. ' Swirly Boss Once all the town events are completed, head to Lion's Mountain unless you have 月見草x5 to complete the quest: 薬草の採取. It is extremely common that 月見草 is the only missing item for quest completion. Once the quest is completed, head down B2 to grab the two chests that are locked by the green door, then move down to the middle of B6 to the huge swirly area. Once the swirly area disappears, the area is free to explore. The two chests in the north are inaccessible until Chapter 7. Grab the chest at the bottom and view another short event. Once the short event is seen, grab all the chests on this floor and leave to the town. Proceed with town events if any as we need to rescue Rakuche now. The reason is because Cowra's missing (To find Rakuche) and we need her to trigger Valefor's events. This is the reason as to why talking to Niu might not be the best idea in Chapter 2. We will proceed as normal by heading over to 春陽峠(to clear rescuing Rakuche Event). 'Shunyo Pass (春陽峠)' Optional Once in 春陽峠, all unobtainable chests require Cowra's Maze function unlocked. One of the chests contains a decent weapon upgrade for Cowra. This ability is not unlocked at this time as points are saved for Valefor. Cowra will be located on the middle right of the map. Once you reach her, she will join the party, you can no longer exit to the town. The boss is located in the northeast corner. Boss Thief: Haregga (Celica level cap 50) Even with the higher levels and the addition of Liliem, Haregaa is still pretty difficult. He hits extremely hard due to his excessive physical attack and defense power. From the formation picture below, it is recommended to swap places with Celica and Liliem so when the 2x3 ability hits, less overall damage is taken. Also, his innate ability gives him 12% chance to initiate an additional attack. Start out Celica using his 5x5 hardest physical ability to wipe out the small units, Cowra's hardest hitting ability on the boss, along with Liliem's Frost attacks on the boss. Liliem and Cowra will be the two damaging the boss; switch Celica to Support once the small units are wiped out. If there is a chance, have him cast spells. Put Shuri in the front in defending and stack her with defense. All damaging abilities from the boss are all physical. Below are his abilities: *6 second cast / 3 second delay: 5x5 - Chance to Paralyze and Lower Speed. *4 second cast / 3 second delay: Self: Use Large Potion (Heals for 1000 HP). *6 second cast / 4 second delay: 2x1 Single Target Physical attack. *8 second cast / 6 second delay: 1x1 Single target Physical attack. *12 second cast / 3 second delay: 2x3 Physical attack. After Haregga is defeated, his portrait will be unlocked, resulting in a +3 to level cap. Also, Red Faction rating will increase by 1. Now that Cowra's back in town. Speak to her to start up Valefor's events. Rakuche's town events will also now be available. After a series of town events by leaving town and re-entering time multiple times (1-H Scene with Valefor and one for Rakuche) and Valefor will now join your party after speaking to her one final time in the inn. H-scene with Rakuche and Valefor joining will both result in +3 to level cap. With Valefor joining, train her the thief function as much as possible for better loot drops. There should still be additional town events: Easy fight scene with Cowra vs Rewinia's guards, which unlocks one of the Fruit Lady's portrait providing a +3 to level cap, and friendship quest 貢物 for Niu. Once all town events are done, all bulletin board quests will be completed. The list of quests completed (Except Summon Stone collection ones) will be documented under the Summary chart section. The Golden Hair Ornament for completing Niu's quest is located in the last chest in 春陽峠. Completing it will result in +1 to Red Faction along with her portrait unlocked: +3 to level cap. 'Naraku Space (奈落の間)' - Kadora Mines B6F Aka: Mirror Dungeon. When all the optional events are completed, the last part of Chapter 3 will begin. Head down to B6 East and you will encounter Lefin. After a short dialogue with him, Celica and team will proceed to enter the Mirror. Inside this dungeon, if ALL the chests are looted, there will be a rape scene for the Rewinia Knight shortly when heading up to B8 on the other side on the other map (If the examine command to move between panels is used more than 9 times the rape scene will occur) '. This approach will be used. Monsters in here can be slightly due to the Acid debuff, but with a party of 4, the monsters are rather weak. Mid Boss fight: Minotaurosu (Minotauros) - Celica level cap is 65. This fight is not difficult at all with a full party. He's weak against magic and all his attacks are physical. Even though his attack is rather high especially when he's low on health, most of his abilities take a very long time to cast, which makes it easy to adjust to the situation. *16 second cast / 3 second delay: 1x3 Attack. *19 second cast / 5 second delay: 1x1 Attack. *17 second cast / 2 second delay: 2x2 Attack. Once the mid boss is defeated, the first summoning stone is obtained, though these abilities are overall pretty weak. Head to the other side and the fixed enemies can be annoying to kill, so use magic. Loot all the chests, head up to B8, and there will be a recovery point shortly before the Chapter end boss. Chapter 3 End Boss: Narauku (Yellow Demon) - Celica's level cap is 65. This fight is pretty difficult and suited for the End Chapter boss unlike the previous two chapters. His stats are pretty balanced. Unfortunately, his tentacles have somewhat similar stats. In other words, it is not worth damaging any of them as he will simply revive them. Stack up physical defense as the Boss' most deadly attack will be nullified if the lightning armor is worn. The tentacles usually love to do various either 5x5 or 1x1 single type physical attacks, but they do not hit that hard for the most part. However, the attacks have a chance to inflict Acid / Lower overall speed debuff. The speed debuff is deadly due to excessive amount of attacks being received. It is extremely rare that they will perform any magical attacks. If the boss manages to land an attack through his piercing ability (8% chance), do not be surprised if they get 1-shotted. Revia will act as a Support with Shuri healing. Celica and Valefor will use their physical attacks while Liliem will hammer him with her frost magic. It is strongly recommended that every character stack physical defense. With 5 people in the party, a longer fight like this generally poses less risk. Only Boss abilities are listed below: *29 second cast / 14 second cast delay: 3x3 Lightning Attack *16 second cast / 2 second delay: 1x1 Physical Attack *20 second cast / 3 second delay: 5x5 Physical attack *8 second cast / 11 second delay: 3x1 Darkness Attack *7 second cast / 4 second delay: 1x1 Physical Attack *14 second cast / 5 second delay: Heal an incapacitated tentacle for 50% of their HP Once the boss is defeated, his portrait will be unlocked: +3 to level cap. Head all the up to B6 and trigger the portal and the switch that leads back to where Celica jumped into the mirror. On the way, there will be a portal leading to another area that is inaccessible, a chest that is guarded by a yellow door (NG+ only), and two chests that are blocked by a lot of water (Chapter 7+). 'End of Chapter Checklist (Chapter 3) Events/Quests Summary Chart Celica's Stats and Function Category:La DEA of Libra Guide